Reincarnation in Different Languages
by Crazy PurpleSage
Summary: Sasuke comes home from a mission hoping to just relax. But there's never a dull moment with Naruto. SasuNaru. Humor. Dedicated to Amethyst-Gem.


_Hey mina-san! This is a quick one-shot for my good friend. _

_**Dedication: Amethyst-Gem**_

_**Happy Birthday! This day is all yours! ;D **_

_Disclaimer: Oh, and I don't own Naruto. Props to Kishi on that. _

_Beta-ed by Imperial Mint! *Bows* Thanks! _

_Reincarnation in Different Languages_

"Dobe what are you doing?" Sasuke walked into the living room. He was fresh back from a week long mission and was looking forward to simply collapsing on the couch, hopefully with Naruto at his side if he could find him before his exhausted body gave way.

Unfortunately, as he looked around through drooping eyes he noticed that said couch was currently covered in books and notebooks, leaving no room for a whole body to just flop down. And in the middle of the mess, which had spilled over from the enticingly soft cushions to the equally soft carpet, was his number one dobe; Naruto.

Naruto looked up from his manuscript, easing his facial muscles from their scrunched up state of confusion, to give Sasuke a bright smile. "Okaeri, Sasuke!"

Sasuke carefully made his way through the leather-bound mind field to sit next to the blond. "What is all this for, Naruto?" he asked again, "Tsunade's idea of Hokage training?" he picked up a heavy book from the floor to see a weird language scrawled across the cover. "What is this?"

"Oh," Naruto took the book from him to read the title. "That's Cyrillic." He nodded, before going back to the book, which was currently occupying the exact place Sasuke want to be right now, in his lap.

"Can you read Cyrillic?" he quirked an eyebrow, which was completely missed by the other boy, who had reset his face into a slightly confused glare as his eyes slowly devoured the foreign words on the page.

"No," he paused. "Not yet." He shook his head.

Sasuke's shoulders slumped. "So…?"

Naruto seemed too caught up in what he was doing to realize Sasuke was still trying to hold a conversation. So, Sasuke decided to reassert his presence by taking Naruto's face into his hands and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

Naruto closed his eyes and pressed back in response. "Ah, welcome back, Sasuke." Naruto smiled up at the raven with a far off look in his eyes as he reopened them to look into Sasuke's black orbs.

"I believe you already said that, but thank you." Sasuke kept Naruto's face firmly in his hands to prevent him from going back to his reading; though he didn't think that that would be a real problem at the moment. Naruto seemed to have forgotten about his studies once Sasuke had taken control. "So, what are you doing?" he asked softly.

"Ah," Naruto's grin turned to a full-blown smile, dispelling the haze from his eyes. "I'm learning different languages."

"Huh?" Sasuke's eyebrows met. He had to admit; he was slightly impressed at Naruto's initiative and wondered if it did indeed have anything to do with Hokage training. And how was it - even slightly- ninja-related to have peaked Naruto's attention and determination?

"Why?"

Naruto put down the book and turned his whole body to face Sasuke, giving him his complete attention; a plan churning behind those bright blues. "You know, for when we're reincarnated." His hands shot up into the air around him to express his point. "We might end up being reborn in different countries, worlds, universes. Who knows? We could end up speaking any number of different languages and then we wouldn't be able to communicate with each other." His eyes widened in horror as he gestured between himself and Sasuke. "But don't worry." He assured- more to himself it seemed than to the blank faced raven. "You'll have me to translate everything!" Naruto smiled again, as though he had just solved all their problems.

Sasuke stared.

Sasuke blinked.

Sasuke closed his mouth.

Sasuke had just decided to get up and walk away rather than point out the numerous and obvious flaws in his dobe's theory, but couldn't seem to restrain one persistent thought from coming out.

"Once you die, won't you forget all this knowledge?"

Naruto opened his mouth; his jaw slacking once he realized he had nothing to say.

"Uh, heh. I'll have to get back to you on that one." His grin hitched itself back in place. "But in the meantime, want to study with me?"

Sasuke just shook his head, again, and stood. "I'll be taking a nap. Tell me when you're done." He walked back out through the mind field to the bedroom.

Sometimes, Naruto just left him speechless.

_Owari_


End file.
